In biology of reproduction meiosis is the central eventl in the production of gametes. Our interest is to investigate meiosis in bovine oocytes. Using confocal microscopy, we would like to analyze the dynamics of the nuclear envelope (lamin B antibody) and chromatin (propidium iodide) in fixed bovine oocytes since we obtained different nuclear condensation patterns within the germinal vesicle using cycloheximide (protein synthesis inhibitor).